One Way Or Another
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: Over the last few weeks Justin had been teasing Heath, staring at him, licking his lips, purposely dropping something and bending over to pick it up. Every time Justin did this Heath would always think to himself "One way or another,I'm gonna get you".


_**Warning: Slash. Don't like? Don't read. Sexual content. Language. Etc. Etc.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following wrestlers. I just own the inners that live in my head. **_

* * *

One Way Or Another...

Matt Hardy and Justin Gabriel stood in the corner of the locker room talking about their match that night. On the other side of the locker room stood Christian and Heath Slater. Heath was trying to pay attention to what his Pro was telling him, but he couldn't focus, his eye kept catching something over Christian's shoulder. Justin Gabriel. Justin kept looking over Matt's shoulder and smiling at Heath.

_"He has the most adorable smile" _Heath thought to himself

"Heath? You with me?" Christian asked before looking over his shoulder to see what was so pre-occupying.

Christian's eyes glanced at Justin for a moment, then locked onto the back of Matt's head. Christian shook his head and turned back to Heath.

"Look, stay away from Justin, don't let feelings get in the way right now, you can't afford to be distracted. You have a match tonight,  
against him, you have to be focused, alright?"

"Yeah, I know." Heath said, pouting a bit before grabbing his gear and going to change.

Christian sighed as Heath left, then watched as Justin followed Heath to change as well. Christian turned and looked at Matt before shaking his head and walking away. Hardy was so oblivious it wasn't even funny. Matt was usually in his own world, like Jeff. Christian walked into catering, waiting for Heath to come back.

In the locker room, Heath tried to not make eye contact with Justin but could feel Justin's eyes on him as he started to undress. He should be used to this, changing in front of other men. He just wasn't used to someone that was around his age, and quite cute, eying him the whole time. He blushed as he slid his jeans off and started tugging on his ring gear. Justin smiled and started to change as well. Heath glanced over quickly at Justin's nude body before quickly dressing and exiting the locker room to find Christian.

_"Wow. Just...wow...he really is a little tease."_ Heath shook his head, his red hair shaking.

He would have to do something about the teasing, Christian was right, he can't get distracted, and Justin was making damn sure that he was. Over the last few weeks Justin had been teasing Heath, staring at him, licking his lips, purposely dropping something and bending over to pick it up. Every time Justin did this Heath would always think to himself "One way or another,I'm gonna get you".

Later that night, after Daniel Bryan gave Michael Cole the beating he deserved, it was time for Heath and Justin's match. Matt's music hit and he and Justin made their way down to the ring. Justin leaned against the turnbuckle, waiting for Heath to appear. Christian's music started and out bounced Heath, meeting up with Christian and walking down to the ring. Justin kept his eyes locked on Heath, as Heath did everything in the world to avoid looking back. He had to focus on his plan to get back at the Young south African for teasing him so much.

The match started with Cole stomping away from the announce table like a bitch, but Heath didn't loose focus. He really gave it to Justin, but close to the end of the match Justin reached up and squeezed Heath's thigh, completely throwing the red head off. Justin hit the 450 splash and won the match, leaving Heath lost in his own world. Christian huffed, crawled into the ring and narrowed his eyes at Matt as the oldest Hardy congratulated his rookie. Christian went over to Heath, kneeling down.

"Heath? You alright? Hello, Heath" Christian waved his hand in front of his rookie's face

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright." Heath shook his hair out of his face and blinked as Justin came over, extending his hand.

Hesitantly Heath took Justin's offer to help him up and stood before leaving with Christian and going back to the locker room.

"I told you not to get distracted." Christian mumbled as they walked backstage

"I couldn't help it!"Heath protested. He had to do something about this and fast.

Heath left the arena early that night, telling Christian he was tired and wanted to go back to the gave him the keys and said he'd catch a ride back with Adam. Heath paced back and forth in his hotel room, staring out the window that over looked the parking lot. He knew for a fact that Justin's room was on the same floor as his, just down the hall. Time to put his plan into action.

Justin said goodnight to his Pro and Matt ran off to his room. Justin exited the elevator and was walking down the hall when suddenly a door opened and someone grabbed him, pulling him into a dark room.

"Hey! What the!" Justin turned around and saw Heath. "What's the deal, man?"

"I'm tired of you teasing me." Heath said calmly

"What? Teasing?" Justin blinked

"You know what I mean. No, I don't know if you're doing it to distract me from the competition or because you want me, but I'm going to find out."

Justin's eyes widened a bit then he blushed. Heath stepped a bit closer, looking at Justin.

"Well?" Heath asked

"Uh..." was all Justin could get out

Heath stepped closer and quickly kissed Justin, sending sparks flying through both of them. Justin met Heath's kiss, reaching up to place his hand on the younger man's neck to pull him closer. Heath slid his tongue in Justin's mouth for a moment then pulled away,  
causing Justin to wine a bit.

"You want to?" Heath asked

Justin swallowed before blushing more "Yeah, I do"

Heath walked over to the bed and started undressing. Justin followed, doing the same. Once they were rid of the pesky clothing,  
Heath reached around Justin, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer, kissing him again. Justin ran his fingers through Heath's hair as they lowered themselves onto the bed, making out and touching each other. Heath laid Justin on his back, running his hand down the perfectly ripped abdomen. Justin gasped and closed his eyes as Heath trailed his fingers over his most private area and between his legs.

"Virgin?" Heath asked

Justin nodded.

"Me too. I mean, with a guy."

"Really?" Justin opened his eyes and looked at Heath

"Yeah, but I think I can do it."

"Okay. Just, be gentle"

"I will" Heath licked his fingers before running them over Justin's hole

Justin hissed and raised his hips as Heath inserted a finger slowly, moving it in and out. Heath trailed kisses all over Justin while fingering him to help him relax and before long, Justin was squirming. Heath gently eased himself into Justin and both of them groaned.

"Owe.." Justin whimpered softly

"I'll be gentle. Let me know when you're ready" Heath kissed the top of Justin's head

"I'm ready, just, slowly"

Heath started moving, the tightness of Justin's body nearly sending him over the edge,but he kept it together. He thrust into Justin,slowly at first, then going a bit faster. Justin clawed the bed, his mind reeling. It felt so good. Heath groaned and placed his hands on Justin's perfectly dented hips and started thrusting and moaning. Justin wrapped his legs around Heath and cried out as Heath hit the perfect spot.

"God, So close. Heath...oh god." Justin cried out.

Justin reached up and grabbed his dick, stroking it with Heath's thrusts and within minutes both of them came. Heath was sweating and panting as he collapsed on top of Justin and pulled him into an embrace.

"That was amazing" they both said at the same time. Heath laughed and nuzzled Justin before pulling the blanket over them and falling asleep.

Justin smiled and wrapped himself around Heath, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

_**Note: It was SO hard to not make this kinky sex. I live and breathe kinky bondage painful sex. This was not that. O_o**_

_**Review :)**_

_**Dedication: This is for my inner circle but mostly for two special people that LOVE Heath/Justin: my little rookie Bammy and my best friend Manda. Hope the enjoyed =)**_


End file.
